


【润智】枷锁

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【润智】枷锁

“……雪豹由于栖息地的特殊性，因而是世界上最孤独的猫科动物，尽管世界上所有的猫科动物，除去狮子之外，基本都独居生活，但雪豹往往生活在猎物都罕见的雪山地区，甚至连喜马拉雅山脉都可以发现它们的足迹……”  
“……另外一种则更为稀有和孤独，就是黑豹，它们大多是其他种类豹的黑化变种，有些是猎豹有些是美洲虎，这种黑化变种非常非常罕见，于是人们大多把黑豹看做神秘、神圣的图腾象征……”

 

1

 

大野智只身一人来到这座小城已经有半年多了，他从一个偶然来这里的路过旅人变成定居、和街坊邻居混熟也就用了不到一周，天生亲和力惊人的大野甚至还通过帮人们画肖像得以赚一些小钱。日子过得也不赖。

之所以选择在这个地方待下去，有一部分是因为小城很偏僻。这里有的地方竟然还没有通电，本地人要和在城里工作的亲人通讯，还需要到小城另一头花上几个硬币打公用电话才行，就更不要提外界的一些最新的消息了。  
更主要的原因是这里的鱼很新鲜。

小城建在一座岛上，四面环海，每天早上天不亮就有渔民坐船去海里打鱼，因此每天都会有刚钓上来的鱼吃。生鱼片、甜虾还有新鲜又肥美的贝，大野来这里第一天就喜欢上了。在这座小城里，大野有的时候醒得早，就跑去和熟悉的船长大叔一起出海，一定会收获几条既大又鲜的鱼，回到家之后，和邻居奶奶买瓶酒，剖开鱼切成薄片，坐在夜空下就着酒吃着生鱼片，吹着海风，然后迷迷糊糊地躺在榻榻米上睡着。日子过得节奏慢得就像是另一个时空一样。  
大野可喜欢死这种没有无形镣铐的生活了。

有些好事的人问大野来历，他总会笑着说：“我是逃到这里的。”  
那些人见大野不打算说实话，也就笑笑打闹一下过去了。

可大野说的就是实话。

 

这天大野睡到了中午时分才醒，他睁开眼躺在床上滚了一圈，拿起没有信号的手机看了眼时间，又把手机丢到一边，睁着眼睛发了会儿呆，直到邻居的奶奶敲门：“大野君？我知道你在家，快起来，我做了多的荞麦面。”  
大野应了一声，在床上伸展着线条异常流畅的身体，伸了个懒腰。他摇摇晃晃地穿好衣服，懒懒地洗漱完，把昨晚熬夜做的小泥塑放好，喝了杯水就拉开门出去了。

“……好吃吗？”  
大野吸溜吸溜地吃着那位个头很矮的慈祥老奶奶做的荞麦面，一边吃一边点头：“……&￥%#*……”  
“咽下去再讲话！”老婆婆虽然语气很严厉，但忍不住笑了起来。  
大野赶忙咽下嘴里塞得满满的面条，向老奶奶比了一个大拇指：“超绝好吃！”  
“那就好，多吃点啊。”她要回到厨房之前，突然想起一件事似的又折返回来，和大野说：“对了，刚才你在睡，港口那里的一个叫大原的小哥想麻烦你给他老婆画张画，他要出海了，好像半个月没法回来，带相片感觉不太吉利，想带张画去。”  
“婆婆你就喜欢给我揽活儿啊……”大野故意撅起嘴，委屈巴巴地说，“再说了，带照片和带画没什么区别好吗，这习俗是哪里的啊，而且带照片还不会被海水打湿得太厉害。”  
老奶奶抬起手轻轻拍了大野的头一下：“多嘴，反正你到最后还是会去的吧，是吧？”  
“是——”大野拉长声音回答着，“婆婆，再来一碗。”

“也没见过你这么能吃……”  
大野突然把碗“啪”的一声放下，他站了起来，警惕地四处看着。  
他听到有个熟悉的声音刚刚说了一句话。  
大野用本能的直觉感受着有没有外人，但除了惊慌地跑到饭厅的老奶奶和自己，这间房子以及房子周围似乎没什么人。  
“怎么了？”老奶奶有些害怕地问。  
“……没什么，”大野坐回了位子上，冲老奶奶温和地笑了，“我以为有只猫进来了，听错了。”

大野画得不是很快，等他完成的差不多了拎着画板和画具外加一条大原硬塞给他的鱼回家时候，天已经全黑了下来。晚上小城里安静得厉害，只有几声孩子的嬉笑和草丛里虫子的叫声，伴着海水的声音，大野用鼻子哼着不成调的歌，慢慢往回走。

 

在大野拉开自己家门的一瞬间，房间里的玄关处站着一个人，他的阴影投了下来，正好把大野的整个身体笼罩了。  
那个身影肩膀宽阔，比大野高出一截，还戴了一顶帽子。今天的月光不是很明亮，大野看不太清他的脸，只是通过本能感觉到此人来者不善。  
他条件反射地转身想跑，被那人抓住了后领，拖进了房子里，“哐”的一声拉上了门。

大野不由分说地就亮出了自己的爪，他知道有人被派过来抓他了，于是也没分辨是敌是友，总之宁愿错杀一万也不让那剩下的一千有机会带自己回去。  
他再也不想回到那个带着厚重枷锁的地方了。  
大野用尖利的指甲招招逼近那人的要害，可那人似乎对大野的招数了如指掌似的，轻而易举就躲开了大野本来快人一步的动作。  
大野的瞳孔变大了一些，他有些猜出来对方是谁，动作放慢了一些，但仍不敢掉以轻心。  
就在这个时候，那人的动作突然加快，打了大野一个措手不及。他脚下动作有些没跟上，没躲开那人，被高大的男人直接扑倒在地，那人头上戴的帽子也掉了下来，滚到了一边。  
大野手脚并用，想从男人的怀里挣脱出来，无奈那人扑倒了大野还不作罢，四肢像是钢铁一样地禁锢住了他。

大野叹了口气，下一秒，一只形体漂亮、毛色甚至比夜空还要黑的豹子出现在那个男人的怀里。  
大野其实是一个兽人，原形是一只黑豹。  
他趁那人没反应过来，借着毛皮的顺滑从衣服的空隙溜出了对方的桎梏，打算跳窗逃跑。

“……大野君？”隔壁的老婆婆敲了敲门，“刚刚那声怎么回事？没事吧？”  
黑色的豹子翻了个白眼，张了张嘴：“没事没事，我冲完澡不小心滑了一跤。”  
“小心啊，摔跤很容易出事的。哎呀现在的年轻人冒冒失失的……”  
老婆婆的声音渐渐远了。

“年轻人？”那个男人嗤笑了一声，“就你还年轻人？老爷爷。”  
黑豹冲那人呲了呲牙，放弃地说着：“好歹我人形时候还是很年轻的。”大野说完，变回了人形，他也不急着穿衣服，低头定睛看了看盘腿直接坐在榻榻米上的男人，无奈地说，“果然是你啊松润。”  
男人好整以暇地抬头看着大野，嘴角勾起了一丝玩味地笑：“身材保持的不错嘛。”  
大野又翻了个白眼，他觉得自己一天之内的翻白眼次数要赶得上在这儿住的三个月了。他不紧不慢地从男人身边捡起自己的衣服，随便地套上去：“然后？松本润先生没事就回去吧，我这儿啥都没有……”  
“不是还有条鲜鱼嘛，”松本打断了大野搪塞的话，“我想喝鱼汤。”  
大野瞪着松本，松本满不在乎地看着大野，扬了扬眉毛，歪了一下头，似乎在说“你看我干什么还不去做”。  
就这么大眼瞪更大的眼睛，瞪了一会儿后，大野觉得再这么瞪下去自己要直接被吸进松本的眼睛里了。  
他像是被抽走了空气的气球一样，耷拉着脑袋认命地去处理鱼了。

 

大野在厨房和鱼斗智斗勇的时候，松本用他在黑暗里也能看得到东西的眼力仔仔细细地把大野的住处看了个遍。  
虽然房间很小，放了一个小桌子就已经放不下别的什么了，但非常的清爽和干净。散发着洗涤剂和阳光味道的衣服叠得整整齐齐摞在角落，不远摆放着拧得紧紧的颜料和大野匆忙放下的画具，日常用品也在一个小篮子里摆的干净利落，看起来像是在认真生活着的人一样。  
可熟悉大野作风的松本知道，所有的东西都放在一起其实不是大野的习惯。  
这样看起来，大野随时可以收拾东西背起包，去往下一个住处。

想到这里，松本站了起来。他脱下自己的外套，和，帽子放在一起，然后蹑手蹑脚悄无声息地靠近站在灶台边不知道在想什么的大野。  
鱼已经处理好，和一些蔬菜、香料丢在锅里咕嘟咕嘟地炖着，房子里一步会儿就充满了鱼汤的香气。  
大野望着不停被蒸汽顶着一跳一跳的锅盖和燃气炉上的青色的火焰，发着呆。

松本张开双臂，轻松地环抱住大野的脖子，把他包裹在自己的怀里：“抓到你了。”  
大野无奈地用刚清洗干净的手揉了一把松本的头发：“别闹，做饭呢。”  
“可我抓到你了，”松本把脸埋在大野的肩窝里，“只有我能抓到你。”  
“所以，”大野在松本的怀里转了个身，伸出一只手推着松本靠近的胸膛，晶亮的眸子向上看着松本，“你要把我怎么办？套个链子带回去？”  
松本笑了，他低头亲了一口大野永远都湿润着的嘴唇，轻声说：“套链子是真的，但，带回去就不一定了。”  
大野扬起精致的眉毛，把抵着松本胸膛的手放下，然后环住了他的腰：“你的链子还结实吗？”  
松本紧了紧自己环抱着大野的胳膊，大野被松本的力气搞得有点吃痛，但他也没作声。

“你觉得呢？”

 

2

 

大野智是在一个很偶然的情况下第一次碰到松本润的。

 

那个时候，大野刚好打算和兽人群体里最大的黑帮组织请辞自己高级顾问的职位，结果在跪下来等待教父对自己任性决定的处置时，教父的独生子蹦蹦跳跳地从幼儿园放学回来了。

他们这个组织初衷是用暴力和一些见不得光的生意来整顿本来就很少且能力高于人类的兽人群体，作为食物链顶端的肉食者，组织内部通常是优胜劣汰，但随着时间流逝，一些不入流的小群体也混迹到了这个组织里，甚至一部分和人类的混血种也加入了进来。组织渐渐地滑向一个不可控的深渊，大野就是觉得自己待下去也挽救不了组织终将变得混乱的局面，才选择了和教父摊牌，要么洗手不干，要么就让教父明白，现在的组织已经不像从前那样，用力量就可以使其他人臣服。  
组织的教父是最为稀有，也是大型、凶猛的种群，大野和这个群体属同一种，因此也得到了不少的照顾。可以说现在的大野，全是教父一手栽培出来的。  
所以他觉得教父就算是要自己死在面前谢罪，也无所谓。

正在这种剑拔弩张的时候，教父的孩子放学回来了。  
“……我回来……了？”那个孩子拉开和室门的时候，被这幅场景和自己父亲脸上的表情吓坏了，瞬间就变成了一只脖子上还带着一圈长长的白色乳毛的小豹子，冲过去蜷在教父怀里瑟瑟发抖。  
教父也哭笑不得，他摆了摆手让大野站起来，然后就抱着松本回卧室了。

大野站起来，小豹子从父亲的手臂里钻出来，偷偷地看了一眼他。  
可能是和室里的光线的原因，小豹子的眼睛大大的，泛出一阵深蓝色的光芒，那个光芒让大野记住了这个还活在父亲保护伞下懵懂的小雪豹。

真可爱啊，好想抱起来揉一揉。  
或者变成原形舔一舔顺个毛也行。  
大野那个时候无不遗憾地琢磨着，甚至还在想就这么留在组织里也不赖。  
当然后来教父温和地同意了大野退出的请求，加了一个不在地盘里出现的条件，就让大野收拾东西离开了。

 

接着再遇到松本润的时候，他们两个人都处于一个非常尴尬的状态。

大野那个时候已经退组很长时间了，岁月似乎在他身上显露不出来多大痕迹，尽管是能活很长很长时间的兽人一族，但像大野这样几乎一点都不显老的情况也是非常稀少。他从那之后就把家搬到了城外的一处面积非常大的丛林里，每天都以原形的方式活着，睡醒了就跑出去捕食，吃饱了就挂在树上睡觉、晒太阳，晚上饿了再到月光下捕猎。悠然自得的快忘记变成人形的生活了。

直到大野出去抓鱼结果没抓到还搞得湿淋淋的，回窝里的路上还赶上下雨，淋得毛皮拧一拧都可以汇成一条河似的时候，他在自己的洞穴附近发现了一只脚陷在坭坑里拔不出来的小雪豹。  
大野还以为自己看错了，但当他在泥土中把小豹子刨出来，看到那双眼睛、依旧没有换毛的长长乳毛之后，他觉得这是上天给他开的一个巨大的玩笑。  
大野本来想当做不认识，然后叼着小雪豹，把他丢在一个兽人管理点就走的。  
但小豹子默默看着大野从泥水里把自己拖出来之后，哭了。

大颗大颗的眼泪不要钱似的从小豹子比铜铃还大得多的眼睛里滚落，配合上被大雨淋得惨兮兮的样子，可以让任何一个铁石心肠的人都要同情地抱抱。  
“……你别哭啊……”大野无奈地把小豹子叼到自己住处里面，帮他处理干净身上被泥水糊在一起的毛发，还生起了一小堆火帮他烤干身上的水渍。  
小豹子始终一言不发地看着大野干活，眼神从来没从大野黝黑又顺滑的皮毛上离开，即使是被水黏在一起的毛发，也有种别样的野性。  
“……看我干嘛？”大野终于忍不住，朝火堆另一边端正坐着的小豹子吼了一声。  
小豹子被大野吼的一颤，然而还是强装镇定地张了嘴：“没见过真的黑豹。”  
大野被如此直白的回答搞得没脾气了，他躺在铺了厚厚干草的地上，四肢懒洋洋地伸展开烤着火，啧了一声。

小豹子见大野没回应，他悄悄地站了起来，走到开始打瞌睡的大野身边，试探地用雪豹特有的厚厚的脚掌碰了碰大野。  
大野迷迷糊糊地觉得有个小小的爪子在碰自己，尾巴一扫，差点把小豹子扫倒。  
小豹子也不甘示弱，一口咬住了大野挥来挥去的长长地尾巴。  
“嘶——！你这孩子？”大野被咬得疼醒了，他站起来，火光下的阴影把小豹子笼罩了起来，“别以为你是教父的宝贝儿子我就不敢搞你了啊，等雨停了我就把你送回去！”大野气急，也不顾自己之前打好的装作不认识的小算盘，黏糊糊地说道。  
没曾想小豹子愣了一下，豆大的泪珠又开始圆滚滚地往下掉。  
“……哎呀你怎么又哭了……”大野很无语，“怎么这么爱哭……”他凑近，想舔舔小雪豹被眼泪搞得湿漉漉的脸，却被小豹子偏头给躲开了。  
“……怎么了？”大野用自己认为最温和跟耐心的语气说着，“是谁欺负你了吗？”  
“……爸爸……爸爸被他们……”小豹子哭得上气不接下气的，“……爸爸被他们……他们……弄死了……”  
大野像是被外面的雷点劈中一般地呆立在原地，他看着哭得稀里哗啦而且身上的毛乱七八糟的小豹子，大概想象到他是怎么跌跌撞撞地死里逃生的。  
“……你……”大野觉得自己还是问清楚比较好，“……你是怎么找到这儿的？”  
“爸爸说……爸爸说……万一出什么事……就让我到这里找一只黑色的豹子……”  
大野听罢，长叹了一声。

教父果然已经料到会变成这样啊……所以才那么干脆地让自己离开，躲到一个谁也不会想到的地方。  
但他其实始终都在关注着自己的去向，为了东窗事发时候，自己的儿子能有一个安全的去处。

大野神情复杂地看着小豹子，他不由分说地把小豹子圈进自己怀里，就地躺下，舔了舔他额头上的毛：“你多大了？名字？”  
小豹子愣了一下，还是很周正地回答：“……人类年纪的话，小五……松本润。”  
“润……”大野轻轻念了念，“真是个应景的名字呢，”他低头看着被圈在怀里有些不知道什么状况、长长的眼睫毛上还带着泪水的小雪豹，“润君，今后，你就要和我一起生活了。”  
松本眨着眼睛，似乎没听懂大野在说什么。  
“我会教你我能教给你的一切，”大野又舔了一下松本的脸，“等你厉害起来，我们一起去给你父亲报仇。”  
松本听罢，郑重其事地点了点头，然后窝在大野的怀里，不一会儿发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，睡着了。

在我这里这么放心地睡着了吗……  
估计几天都没好好睡觉吧。  
大野心疼地想着。  
真是，给自己找了个麻烦啊……

听着外面哗哗作响的雨声，大野也渐渐合上了双眼，尾巴圈了起来，睡着了。

 

大野在那天大雨里夸下的海口，实际践行起来的时候，特别想抽那会儿的自己一个巴掌：别想了，这小子教不会的。

大野特地第二天起了个大早，趁小豹子松本还在睡的时候出去抓了只小鹿回来，血淋淋地叼在嘴里拖了回来。被血腥味弄醒的松本哪里见过这种活生生的纪录片场景，第一时间就把胃里为数不多的东西全吐出来了。  
“……教父没教过你捕猎吃生食吗？？？”大野惊讶地问离那只小鹿要多远有多远的松本。  
“没有，”松本嫌恶地说，“我又不是动物。”  
“……你看看现在的自己再说话。”  
松本沉默了，接着他突然一下变成了人形，光着身子抱着胳膊理直气壮地看着大野。  
大野一言难尽地看着起了一身鸡皮疙瘩还不愿意变回豹子形状的松本，倔强地撕了一口生鹿肉，嚼吧嚼吧吃得特别香，还故意伸出舌头舔了舔嘴。  
松本见他吃得这么香，肚子突然“咕——”地叫了一声。  
“吃吧，”大野走了过来，豹子形态的大野竟然和还是小孩的松本几乎差不多高，“食肉动物的兽人天生可以吃生肉，还挺好吃的。”  
松本犹豫了一会儿，还是耐不住肚子太饿，而且也冷，于是妥协了。变回豹子的他尝试着想咬下人生中的第一块生肉，但发现自己咬不动。  
“……张嘴。”大野凑近，严肃地说。  
松本委屈地张开了嘴。  
“……天哪你的牙齿退化得太厉害了……”大野嫌弃地用脚掌轻拍了松本一下，“教父把你保护得太好了，简直不像他。”

松本也不说话，委屈地看着大野，血液从他嘴边滴下来，滴到了脖颈上长长的白毛上，他想舔干净，但探不到。  
大野眼看着松本又要哭，赶紧上前帮他舔干净毛，然后咬下一块肉，嚼了嚼，没有咽下去，吐出来，让松本把这些肉糜吃掉。  
“好恶心……”  
“别废话了，要么就赶快把牙磨好自己咬，要么就吃这些，自己选。”  
“我想吃熟肉……”  
“不行，”大野摇摇头，“等你能自己拖回来猎物，再吃熟肉。”  
松本还想说什么，大野却不理他，自顾自地啃着鹿的腿。

小雪豹自我斗争了一会儿，尝试性地舔了一下那堆肉糜。  
好像……还能吃……  
松本像是发现什么新鲜事物一样，大着胆子把这些都吃了，末了还用“想吃”的眼神看着大野。  
其实就大野的胃口来说，一只小鹿能吃个把日子，但加了松本这么一个成长期的小豹子，他最后只能嚼嚼那只可怜的鹿的骨头了。

 

除此之外，大野发现松本那个叱咤风云的爹除了人类的礼仪教了个透彻，其他的动物本能几乎没有让松本接触过。  
现在的这只小雪豹，连活蹦乱跳的松鼠都能把他吓一跳，更别说爬树、捕猎、争斗这些高阶技巧了。甚至连能在喜马拉雅上生存的雪豹本能都不会。  
“……啊……这以后怎么参加牙斗大会……”  
大野看着在草丛里扑腾着抓蝴蝶的松本，犯愁地自言自语。

如果说想最快地在兽人世界里立起威望和名声，牙斗大会是最好的选择。  
每年的春天，当樱花开放的时候，所有的兽人都会聚集起来，在限时五分钟之内，用野兽的形态打到让对方爬到爬不起来。牙斗大会的冠军，基本上都会被选择来和教父战斗，这场战斗里，赢则夺走教父的位子，输则成为组织里的高级成员。

“……什么是牙斗大会？”松本听见大野的话，凑过来问。  
大野想了想，说了一句“别跑太远，等我回来”就跑走了。  
等大野回来的时候，他变成了人形，手里提着一袋衣服。  
松本正无聊地玩着小溪里的鱼，闻到大野的味道，蹦跳着跑来，见是人形的大野，愣了一下。  
“……是你？”松本喃喃地说。  
“嗯？”大野疑惑地看着松本，没理会他，自顾自地打开了袋子，“穿上衣服，我们去看看牙斗大会。”  
“我不！”松本扑上来就要咬大野，“你背叛了父亲，你是个逃兵！！”松本一边吼着一边死死地咬着大野的腿，眼睛里满满的都是愤怒。  
大野一愣：“……你还记得我？”  
松本不说话，毛茸茸的大尾巴警戒地摆动着。  
大野叹了口气，也不管自己的腿上流下了血，他蹲下来，伸手摸了摸松本的头：“对不起。”他轻声说，“我……没想到。”  
松本渐渐松开了嘴，他盯着大野腿上一直流血的地方呆呆地看了一会儿，接着作势要舔，被大野挡下了。  
“没关系的，”大野温和地说，“不疼。”  
“……对不起……”松本小声说，然后被大野抱住了。  
大野抱着松本的脖子，脸在他的皮毛上蹭了蹭：“我才是应该说对不起的啊……”

 

大野和变成人形之后依旧像是明星小朋友的松本站在牙斗大会会场的边儿上看着，他们混进围观的人类群体里，竟然没什么违和感。  
他们站着看了很长时间，直到那位新任教父出现的时候，大野感到自己的手被抓得生疼。

大野没见过这个人，他思索了半天也没从记忆里翻出来组织里曾经有过这号人物的证据，他静静地看着新教父慢慢走到场地中央，和那个新晋冠军战斗。  
新教父原形竟然是一只最没出息的鬣狗，而新晋冠军大野认识，是原先组织里的一个小组组长，原形是一只美洲虎。  
大野忍着越来越疼的手，勉强看了最终决斗的一半，便看不下去了。  
那只美洲虎在大野还在组织里的时候，武力值可以说是非常之高，但因为脑子不太好，所以教父那个时候只让他做了打手小组的组长。  
但现在的他，上场竟像是突然失去了力气一样，没几下就被那只鬣狗撕咬得受了伤。

“走吧，”大野低声对已经火冒三丈得快要现形的松本说，“再看下去也不会改结果的。”  
松本不甘心地继续看着，美洲虎慢慢地倒下了，呼吸不稳，甚至有些抽搐和颤抖。  
“鬣狗的爪子上涂了药。”松本不服气地说着，“他违反了规则。”  
“我知道。”大野冷冷地说，“但现在不是时候，你看看场地周围。”  
松本看了一圈，便明白大野说的是什么意思了。  
场地四周站了一圈全副武装的人，长得和那条鬣狗的人形样子非常像，除去一些气质上的差别，几乎就是一个模子里刻出来的。  
“鬣狗有许多的兄弟，他们都是成群结队地围猎，并用阴狠的招数来使比自己强大的对手失败。”松本轻声背出了大野教给他的关于各种其他生物的知识。  
大野赞许地点了点头，然后拉着不知道在思考着什么的松本离开了牙斗大会的会场。

 

“那位倒下的人，”大野说，“可以信任。”  
松本似懂非懂地看着大野。  
“现在还不是时候，”大野胡乱地摸了一把松本的头发，“到时候，还得找一下这位，作为盟友啊……”  
松本咬了咬牙，用力地回握住大野的手。

那个时候一定会很快到来的。  
大野看着倒映在车窗里的松本的脸，以及渐渐变得比初遇时候伸展开的松本的身体，有一点点感伤地想。

 

3

 

从牙斗大会回来之后，松本对大野安排的苛刻的训练完全没了抱怨，他安静地把人形时候穿着的衣服叠整齐，放在了角落里，暗暗发誓下一次穿上它的时候，自己一定要变得更强。  
大野还是和以前一样，抓抓猎物爬爬树，只不过多了一个雪豹跟班。  
松本的进步简直飞快，优秀的基因和克己的习惯让他对自己的要求只比大野提出来的高，从来没有比那还低过。没过多长时间，松本就可以自己去捕猎和生活了。

大野见他已经成长了这么多，于是改变了教学的方法。他带着松本去了许多不同的地方，有些是平原，有些是山区、沙漠，甚至连雪山和沼泽也去过了。  
原先在森林里看不出来，直到去了平原和沙漠上，松本才看到大野真正的速度和实力。在捕猎一群羚羊的时候，大野奔跑起来的速度和急转弯时候的巨大的抓地力都让松本目瞪口呆，反观松本，他只有在雪山里才比大野过得自在一些，其他地方对于他来说就像一个个山一样大的挑战。  
松本不甘心地问过大野是怎么回事，大野只是轻描淡写地说：“我是猎豹的变种啊。”  
随着旅程的慢慢结束，松本的心里和“复仇”并排种下了一颗种子，这颗种子长得很快，渐渐地破土而出，曲折地生长着，从“羡慕”到“敬重”，又到某个更为旖旎的角度，松本已经说不上用了多长时间，又什么时候意识到的。

他们这一趟旅程不仅仅是为了让作为原本只适应雪地生活的雪豹更能适应多种其他的环境，还为了结交更多的同种类的伙伴。  
和这些独居动物打交道很不容易，尤其在某些特殊环境下，找到他们成了最大的难题。  
不过幸好大野外形比较显眼，通常领地里出现一只豹子，还是黑豹，即使嗅觉再不灵敏的生物也能第一时间发现他的存在。  
这些还坚守着完全兽化生活的兽人们不愿意到现代城市里和人类厮混，也不愿意屈尊变成他们最讨厌的抢地盘的人类的样子生活，说服他们和自己结盟并过来帮忙的难度好比是让一个五音不全的人突然上台唱歌剧一样。

“……难道你们就愿意让一群鬣狗抢夺掉雪豹的地盘吗？”  
最后还是会讲话的松本一语中的，已经到了成长期的他身形已经长得比大野还大出一圈，往前走去的时候气势已经非常足了。有的种群领头还会满不在乎地说那你们雪豹种群去抢回来啊，松本接下来就会用一套很有理有据且居安思危的理论来把这些活在原始生活的家伙绕晕，最后一定会答应他们，并让他们监督着购置好衣服家当、订好去那座城市的机票。

等绕了一圈回到那座森林里，大野已经对松本完全放手了。  
以前轻而易举就能叼起松本的后颈然后圈在怀里睡觉，现在变成了自己被松本圈在怀里睡。

终于长大了……  
大野欣慰地想着，忽视了松本有的时候虎视眈眈看着他的眼神。  
他打算接下来带着松本拜访一圈对教父忠心耿耿的手下。

但就在这种时候，一个很难搞的事情绊住了他们信心满满前进的脚步。  
松本人生中的第一次发情期到了。

 

大野清晨还在梦乡里吃着面包晒太阳的时候，突然嗅到一阵荷尔蒙的味道，而且被身后的松本蹭醒了。

松本呜咽着扭动着身体，宽大又厚重的毛一直在大野身上磨蹭，他呜呜地低声叫着，毛茸茸的大尾巴难受地直拍着地。  
他从来没有觉得这么烧得慌，感觉自己身体里有什么想要撕咬和破坏的冲动，尤其是当他闻到属于大野的味道的时候，松本甚至想把大野的皮毛咬开，狠命地揉进自己的骨血里。  
松本的理智告诉他这是发情了，但他脑子里本能想要交合的对象不是任何一只母豹子，而是就在他怀里呼呼大睡的大野。

大野一醒来就知道松本是个什么情况了，他赶紧爬起来，变成人形，用最快的速度穿好衣服，蹲下轻声问：“用不用给你找个母豹子或者应召女郎什么的？”  
大野刚问完话音还没落，就被气急败坏的松本扑倒在地。松本没有章法地伸出舌头不停地舔着大野的脸，轻轻含着大野的脖子，发出难耐的声音。  
大野还想挣扎一下，无奈实在是敌不过豹形松本的力气，他想变回豹子，但松本死死地按着他的四肢，完全没有办法伸展。  
“你……你想怎样？”大野问。  
松本眼睛发红地看着大野，无声地用下面蹭了蹭大野的弱点。  
“……想做……想和satoshi做……”松本喘息着，喉咙里咕噜咕噜地吼着。

大野也是忠于欲望的人，他年轻时候的发情期比松本疯的多，对方不管男女不管种族的都有，但不知道为什么，面对松本的时候，大野总是没办法把自己的这一面显现出来。  
“不……等下……我，我可是你大半个亲人啊……”大野想用“我把你养大”这套说辞让松本冷静一下，没想到听到这里，松本的下面膨胀得更厉害了。  
“那不是更好吗？”松本兴奋地隔着衣服舔了一下大野的胸口，把衣服搞得湿哒哒的，“前辈……”  
松本长大之后声音也变得很男人，这个时候充满欲望的哑哑的声线在大野耳边响起，让他一下就有点腰软。  
大野放弃地闭上眼睛，呼噜了一把松本的头：“……你先变成人形，豹子的那个……有些受不了……”

松本听罢，欣喜地变成人形，三下两下就把大野的衣服剥干净了。  
大野愣愣地看着松本的人形，已经顾不上松本在自己身体上作乱的手了。

从那次牙斗大会之后，松本从来没在自己面前变成人形过，大野对松本人形的印象还停留在那个像是瓷娃娃一样胶原蛋白充足的小孩子。  
而现在覆在他身体上、有着宽大胸肌和背肌、脸庞像是古希腊雕刻出来的深刻雕塑一样、眼睛好看得看一眼就能使人沉溺在里面的高大男人是谁？？？  
更不用说抵在大野难以形容部位的粗大和火热了。

算了，这么好看，自己也不亏。  
大野想着。  
既然跑不掉，不如好好享受。  
想到这里，大野主动伸手托住松本埋在他脖子上的脸，在他下唇上轻轻含了一下。

 

松本没想到大野竟然会主动地和自己亲热，他有些愣怔地睁着好看的眼睛，看着近的要命的大野伸出红红的、湿润的舌尖折腾他的嘴唇。  
“……唔，松润的嘴唇上都有痣呢，”大野像是发现什么新大陆一样吃吃笑着，用修长好看的手指轻轻描绘着松本的唇，“……松润长得就让人兴奋啊……”他叹息地说了这么一句。  
松本着魔一样地张嘴含住了大野的指尖，眼睛一眨不眨地看着随着自己的抚摸轻轻喘息的大野，下流地用舌头舔着大野的手。

“……satoshi的手，也是让人兴奋起来的手。”松本含糊地说着，最后伸出舌头彻底舔了一下大野的食指，“让我做，好不好？”  
大野没回答，只是在不停地凑近，和松本索吻。  
“好不好？好不好？”松本故意躲开大野的脸，一本正经地问着，一边问一边用大大的手掌揉捏着大野的大腿根部，感觉到大野的轻颤，松本暗暗地笑。  
大野不耐烦地用比平时还要湿润的眼睛瞪了松本一眼：“要做就做，不会就让我……来——！”  
没等大野说完，松本便挪了挪手抓住了大野已经半勃的性器。

松本轻轻地一边摩擦着大野的性器，一边凑到他耳朵边上，半咬半含着大野精巧的耳廓。  
耳朵和大腿都是大野的敏感点，他在这么多刺激下忍不住喑吟出声，双手紧紧地环抱住松本宽阔的脊背，指甲在他肩胛骨上乱划着。  
“……唔……j……jun……”大野的声音这个时候软糯的要命，松本最后咬了一口大野的耳朵，便吻住了大野一直模糊地呻吟的嘴。  
与此同时，松本撸动着的手一下子动作加快，甚至有些粗暴地用指尖划过大野已经变得乱七八糟的铃口。  
大野的身体越来越热，颤抖得越来越厉害，就在松本又一次重重地抚摸过双球的一瞬间，大野的身体一阵紧绷，接着便像泥一样地瘫软下来。  
松本也没有迟疑，他急色地把手指在大野的液体中搅了搅，便探向了大野身后。  
大野恍惚间感觉到了身后异物的入侵，他也没说什么，只是半眯着眼睛，看着松本啃咬着自己乳首的后脑勺。  
松本的头发很长，配合上他大大的眼睛和堪比涂了睫毛膏的女高中生的睫毛，以及白皙和细滑的肌肤，大野忍不住又有些兴奋。  
松本感觉到身下的动静，他抬起头，下巴抵着大野的小腹部，坏笑着说：“喂……发情的可是我啊……”  
大野懒懒地揉了一下松本的头发，哼了一声。

松本着急地给大野做扩张，但大野其实也是第一次被人上，后面紧得太厉害，虽然他已经被松本扩张得完全勃起，但想要容下松本的性器，还是差点事。  
松本已经忍得要命了，他太想插进去，但又怕弄疼大野，搞得满头大汗。  
大野见松本已经难受得要命了，他伸手抓住了松本的手腕。  
“……哈……进来吧……没关系的……”大野喘息着说。  
松本眼神迷茫地看着大野，像是没听懂他说什么一样。  
大野咬了咬牙，他用尽力气把松本推得坐在了地上，然后扶着他的肩膀，对准了坐了下去。

疼。  
钻心的疼。

大野疼得眼泪都要掉下来了，显然松本那里也不太好受，他看着疼得咬住了自己肩膀的大野，完全不敢动。  
大野没办法，抓着松本的手就覆在自己的性器上，撸动了几下。  
松本被大野的动作搞得有些不服气，他感受到了来自大野的名为大人的余裕感和成熟，于是想着要让冷静且懒洋洋地大野兴奋、舒服起来。  
他一边帮大野用快感分散后面疼痛的注意力，一边咬住大野的嘴唇，深深地吻住了他。  
大野很喜欢亲吻，他很快就把全部的精力集中在了和松本的唇舌纠缠里。

太舒服了。  
大野模糊地想着。  
松本无师自通的吻技甚至比大野还要好，虽然大野不会被松本吻得呼吸不上来，但他几乎在每次松本舌尖轻扫过上颚和舌根的时候，身体都无法控制地颤抖。  
松本也在用身体感受着大野的变化，他轻轻地抽动着性器，拼命忍着不让自己的兽性占上风。  
突然，大野开始不耐烦地扭动，他松开松本的嘴，居高临下地下目线看着松本：“……怎么……还不……开始吗？”  
松本被刺激地大力把大野又一次地扑倒，不由分说地亲吻上去，大开大合地开始猛烈地抽插着大野的深处。  
大野不小心骂了一句脏话，接着便没有时间顾得上再说什么了。

大野的双腿被折成了一个大开的角度，全勃的性器被松本激烈的动作搞得不停地在对方的下腹部摩擦，渗出一层透明的液体。  
松本觉得自己要烧了起来，他大口地喘息着，汗水从额头滴下，落在了大野同样汗涔涔的脸上。  
一切都变成了红色，大野的身体和松本的身体、两人的眼睛、甚至能感觉到两人相连的地方也变得火红，唇舌的勾连和下身的紧密使得这种仿佛真的融化在一起的灼热和黏腻像是让人上瘾的毒品一般。  
“……j……jun……啊……等……哈……”大野放纵地在亲吻的间隙里呻吟着，松本也从喉头底部发出舒服到极点的叹息。  
松本几乎是整根的没入再拔出，下面的双球也在大野紧致的屁股上拍打着，令人脸红心跳的两个人的喘息、呻吟伴着肉体相撞和搅动的水声，让大野觉得自己马上就要在一阵阵攻击敏感点的强烈快感里死去。

 

两人就这么白日宣淫了很长时间才同时达到了高潮，接着松本还不放过大野，又把他抵在墙上，托着他已经软到站不起来的身体来了一发。  
大野已经快不行了，松本抱着他咬着后颈，射精的瞬间，大野的耳朵和尾巴突然露了出来，耳朵舒服地向后紧紧贴在头发上，尾巴像是小母猫一样地缠绕在松本的腰间。  
松本笑着：“……这么……舒服吗？”  
大野已经失了神，他只会喘息着攀着松本无止尽地索吻，像是要把他空白的这好几年的欲望一次性满足似的。  
昏天黑地。

 

等松本漫长的发情期过去之后，大野不得不换个住处。  
他揉着自己快散架的肩膀，提着背包，看着松本把东西搬到租的公寓里时有活力的背影，恨恨地装模作样踢了一脚。

他们在度过了发情期这个小插曲之后，便快马加鞭地搬到了城市里，开始和松本父亲以前的手下进行联系。  
第一开始大野带着松本去找的，就是那天牙斗大会上看到的美洲虎。  
那家伙带着不愿意服从鬣狗的小弟躲到了这座城的边边上，过着给一些土大款当保镖的生活。日子过得不是很好，大野出现在美洲虎面前的时候，他正叼着烟坐在马路牙子上发着呆。  
“好久不见。”大野掏出打火机，给摸遍全身没找到打火机的沮丧的美洲虎点燃了嘴边的烟。  
美洲虎见是大野，连谢谢都不肯说，直接一拳招呼了过来：“你他妈还有脸出现？”  
松本上前接下了这一拳，他冷冷地看着美洲虎，美洲虎也盯着他。  
看了一会儿，美洲虎愣得连烟都掉了：“你是……你是……？少爷？？？？”  
松本疑惑地看了一眼大野，问：“你们以前都叫我父亲老爷的吗？”  
大野耸了耸肩，不置可否。

这之后就很好说了，美洲虎恨不得把鬣狗那帮人撕碎了连骨头渣子都吞进肚子里，很痛快地答应了松本和大野，还告诉他们其余的一些人的去向。  
“有你们俩在，一定可以把组织抢回来的。”美洲虎哈哈笑着，仰着头咕咚咕咚地喝光了手里的啤酒。  
“希望吧。”松本很冷静地说。  
大野在一旁看着冷静自持的松本，无不欣慰又有些心酸地暗地里笑笑。

 

4

 

又一次的牙斗大会。  
每年的结果都基本没变过，兽人们即使是怨声载道，明知道新教父下的都是阴招，但毫无办法。  
搞得牙斗大会越来越没有真正有实力的人想去了。  
但今年很不一样。

今年的牙斗大会，不仅仅本地以及附近的猛兽猛禽都参与了，甚至连遥远的原始地区的一些种族也千里迢迢地过来。  
新教父完全没想到会这样，他本来打算用仅仅让本地人参与这种临时理由来把那些“山野村夫”打发回去，但没想到以前一直唯唯诺诺的主办竟然死死地咬住千百年来“参与自由”的条例不放，他想耍些狠做法比如把主办那些小动物全干掉，但被手下的人拦住了。  
“教父您还是像以前那样来不就好了，”手下说，“反正先让他们互相咬呗。”  
新教父想了想，也同意了。

但他们估计错了还有松本润和大野智这样的变数。

 

牙斗大会持续了三天三夜，大野和松本一路从人山人海里杀了上来，几乎每一场的战斗都没有人受伤，都是打倒在地或者意识到自己赢不了的时候，主动放弃认输的。  
输家也不离开，一直围坐在附近，一边观战一边叫好。  
站在争夺冠军的战场上的，只剩下松本和大野。

全场围观的人，一半给松本叫好，一半给大野鼓劲儿，场面很是好看。  
大野穿着一身黑色的贴身的衣物，手腕和小腿都用布条随意地缠了起来；而松本则穿了一身搭好的运动服，白色的修身T恤和深咖色的长裤，也用深色的布带也缠得利落。  
两人都分别对着对方流畅的肌肉线条和腰线暗自咽了口口水。

大野嬉笑着站定，招了招手：“让老师我看看你的进步。”  
松本跟着笑了：“输了别把我踹下床啊。”  
“滚。”  
“哈哈哈。”

两人在这种轻松愉快的氛围里现了原形，开始了打斗，结果当然不出意料。  
大野被松本按在地上用爪尖指着喉咙的时候，便用尾巴拍打着地面，认输了。  
他当然没放水，尽管原本是打算放水的。  
松本几乎把大野教给他的能力全都发挥了出来，他太熟悉大野的招数了，从尾巴的摆向、爪挥动的时机，到露出犬齿的瞬间，都掌握得一清二楚。  
更何况松本的体型和力量都不是一般的大。

松本胜利后，转身看着呆愣在原地的鬣狗教父，怒吼了一声。  
那声几乎震天动地。  
激得包括大野在内的所有围观的人员都开始跟着怒吼，站在场地周围的鬣狗家族们都开始瑟瑟发抖。  
鬣狗教父强打着精神，走进了场地。

“你……你就是那个逃跑的小崽子？”鬣狗装腔作势地问。  
“是，”松本已经不是那个容易被激怒的小豹子了，他镇定地低头看着鬣狗，呲了呲牙，“新仇旧恨一起算吧，低贱的家伙。”  
鬣狗一听，生气地吼了一声，挥着尖利的爪子便扑了过来。  
松本一闪身，鬣狗扑了个空。  
鬣狗虽然灵活，但松本竟然比他还要速度快，他学着从作为猎豹一员的大野变向的方法，轻松地闪开了鬣狗一次次的挥爪。  
鬣狗气急，竟然自乱了阵脚，没有章法地胡乱扑了过来。  
松本抓住了这个机会，在闪开的一瞬间，张嘴咬断了鬣狗的右前腿。  
鬣狗痛苦地喊了一声，倒在地上还想挥爪挣扎，被松本轻松地又把左边的前腿咬断了。  
胜负一瞬间便分了出来。

松本不想理会已经没办法战起来的鬣狗教父，他转身扫视着一圈围观的人们，沉默地用锐利的视线看着那些背叛了父亲、在鬣狗手下干活的心虚的家伙。  
鬣狗家族也在同一时间想要冲下来，结果被大野带领的一群从四面八方结盟的同伴纷纷地咬死、打伤。  
大野甩了甩沾满敌人鲜血的头，大声喊着：“新的教父诞生了！”  
“哦！！！”  
四面八方的猛兽和猛禽都一起吼着，松本被簇拥着坐到了场地正中央的座位上。  
“欢迎回来。”大野站在松本身边，轻声说着。  
“……我回来了。”松本低声说。

 

庆功宴上，大野一直跟在松本的身后，和他轻声说着这是谁谁谁，那是谁谁谁，这个是背叛者，那个宴会结束就要弄死。  
松本也认真地一边端着酒杯勾出得体的微笑，一边努力记着大野说的事情。

在那之后就是一次组织的大清洗，就算是跑到别的地盘，也有认识的同盟把尸体送回来。  
松本整顿被鬣狗家族搞得乌烟瘴气的组织快要忙得脚不沾地了，大野则带着一批人追杀那些背叛者几乎全国各地到处跑。  
除此之外，大野还顺便帮松本打点了那些帮助过他的同盟们，他过去在松本父亲手下积攒了不少的积蓄，在他洗手不干的期间基本没怎么动过，这次全拿出来打点了。有的同盟要求一些丰厚的回报，大野在不是很离谱的情况下都给予了最大程度的支持，有些同盟则只是要求和平以及有难相助的条件。大野都打点万全，整理好名单和位置。  
当然，这些都是瞒着松本做的。

大野看到组织一天天地走回正轨，以前那些过于伤天害理的生意被取消掉，回归到了保护和维持兽人秩序的原点，他突然觉得，是时候该离开了。  
他有一次和松本半开玩笑地说着自己不适合群居生活，被松本狠狠地按到床上做了一回。  
大野不知道松本听进去自己的话没有，他有的时候看着松本和那些奇奇怪怪的家伙们在各种场合虚与委蛇，不知道自己这个决定是好是坏。  
他没办法面对现在的松本。  
但他也没办法真的像上次一样狠心离开。

 

这天大野作为顾问陪着松本去和一个经常给组织关照的政客喝酒，那位政客虽然不贪不腐败，但很奇怪的是喜欢和人开一些冒犯性的玩笑，而且如果对方没有回应还会生气。  
松本嘱咐大野千万别像以前一样随便的走神，大野嗯嗯地答应了。

松本穿了一身很好看的修身西装，除了没打领带基本该有的都有了，也很板正，颜色也没有很花哨；大野则没那么正式，他穿了一件白衬衫，套了个掐腰的小马甲，袖子还是和他习惯的那样折到小臂上面。  
他们聊得很愉快，大野本来对这种场合兴致缺缺，喝了几杯之后就安静地缩在角落里，看着松本和政客交谈，那位政客的注意力不知怎的被大野吸引了过去，就开始对大野开起了玩笑。  
他对大野眨了眨眼睛，调笑着说：“看你经常跟在松本先生身边，想必一定是红人了，”接着，那人又说，“松本先生付你多少钱一晚啊~”  
大野没反应过来，他愣愣地看着政客，迟疑地问：“那个……您说什么？”  
政客有点不太开心，他又复述了一遍问题，但早已没了那个调笑的意思。  
松本很自如地赶紧出面打了个圆场：“啊，大野他可能喝得有点多，脑子反应不过来，见谅见谅。”  
政客明白松本的意思，自己再有什么不满也不能不给松本面子，他笑着对松本挤眉弄眼：“哎呀，松本先生，留着这么一个不能喝酒的在身边，可得费点神了，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
松本赔着笑，但接下来马上语气发冷地说：“大野先生可是我们内部的高级顾问呢，当初还是他教我，才能走到现在。”  
政客被松本的语气和话语的内容吓得要命，他马上哆哆嗦嗦地和满脸尴尬的大野道歉。  
大野摆摆手，起身敬了政客一杯，然后又自罚了一杯，这个小插曲才结束了。

之后大野郑重其事地向政客道歉，还顺便买了这次喝酒吃饭的单，临走时候还塞了那位政客一瓶酒。  
松本全程抱着手臂，脸上挂着假笑，一言不发。

 

送走了那人之后，松本和大野坐在出租车后座里，大野靠在车窗上，揉着太阳穴。

“……还是喝得有点多吗？”松本凑过来，低声问。  
大野摇了摇头，有些低落地说：“……我真是，做不好事情啊……”  
松本笑了：“最近事情太多了吧，昨晚睡了吗？”  
“没，”大野叹了口气，“不过你也没怎么睡吧，一个小时？半个小时？”  
“一个。”松本苦笑，“为什么到现在了还这么多事啊……唉……抱怨不好……”说完，松本挪了挪，紧紧挨着大野，靠在他肩上合上了眼。  
大野听着松本轻轻叫他名字的声音，心软得一塌糊涂。

 

就因为这天的事，大野主动放弃了他三个月内的所有假期，连轴转的把松本的一部分工作也拿来处理掉了。  
当松本终于能每天好好睡够七八个钟头的时候，有一天他发现，桌子上多了一份字迹好看又大气的辞呈，里面很公式化地说了不告而别的原因。  
大野不见了。

 

5

 

“……怕拖累我？嗯？”

松本把想从身下逃跑的大野拖了回来，又狠狠地贯穿了他的下面。  
“……等……等一下……隔音……唔……”  
大野挣扎着想跑，松本死死抓着他的双手，头发垂下来挡住了眼睛。  
“你小声点不就行了。”松本贴在大野耳边说着。  
也许是心虚得太厉害，大野甩开松本的手，躺平让自己任松本折腾。  
“……说啊……到底为什么……”松本轻喘着，就是不碰让大野释放的那一点，大野快被松本弄疯了，他咬着已经通红的下唇，表情艳丽又隐忍。  
“说啊……”松本掐住了大野蓄势待发的性器头部，忍住想要继续攻城略地的本能，把自己的灼热停在了里面。  
大野快哭了，他瞪着松本：“……就是……那个理由……”  
松本伸手把自己已经汗湿的前发撸了起来，露出气愤又伤心的双眼：“你就这么狠心？”  
“……豹子总要独自闯荡的……”大野小声嘟囔。

“……你不喜欢我……”松本有些丧气地拔了出来，随意地帮大野释放了之后，变回了原形在房间角落里缩成了毛茸茸的一大团。  
大野在高潮后缓了一阵，起身胡乱拿纸巾擦了擦，他看着松本那一大团背影，突然笑出了声。  
“……笑什么！”松本窝在那里，控制着音量地吼了一声。  
“笑你啊，”大野手脚并用地凑近，趴在了郁闷的雪豹身上，“明明你也没对我说过喜欢的。”  
松本抖了抖背，不让大野趴，他委屈地说：“不喜欢你为什么发情期只找你啊……你是不是吃鱼吃傻了。”  
大野愣了一下：“我以为……你只是……洁癖……”  
松本回头，豹子的眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发亮，充满了无奈：“你真是……”  
“……我错了。”大野凑近，咬了一口松本的耳朵，坦诚地说，“你想怎么罚我都行。”  
大豹子兴奋地扭过来身子，作势想又扑倒大野。  
大野赶紧说：“那个不行，除了那个。”  
豹子无所谓地一秒变成了人形，靠在墙上，冲大野扬了扬下巴。

 

松本是被一阵收拾东西的声音吵醒的，他皱着眉头睁开了眼睛，动作迟缓地从被子里爬起来，恼怒地想吼是谁不让他好好睡觉。  
结果大野拎着东西，抱歉地笑了笑。

“……你又要跑？？？”松本一秒清醒，打算考虑真的给大野上个链子什么的。  
大野赶紧解释：“不啊，这不是要收拾东西跟你回去嘛……”  
松本愣住了：“……全国各地躲了那么多年，组织下的通缉令都没能抓住你，我来找你一个晚上就要回去了？”  
“因为是你嘛，”大野理直气壮地说，“我喜欢你啊。”  
松本哑口无言，他脸有些红地眼神躲闪着说：“……不回去了。”  
“啊？”  
“我觉得这个小城挺好的，”松本说，“就是你家这里地方太小。”  
大野迟钝地说：“……可这个城里没有兽人啊……”  
“那不正好嘛，”松本不耐烦地伸手把大野拽回被子里，手脚并用地抱着他，“组织已经扔给美洲虎了。”  
“他？？？”大野一言难尽地看着松本。  
“放心啦，还有猎豹姐姐也在，”松本闭着眼睛，把下巴搁在大野的头顶上，“她可比你热爱工作。”  
大野伸手轻轻掐了一下松本的腰，也跟着闭上了眼睛。

 

“你再在下大雨的时候出海，我就找根链子把你拴在家里！”  
“……你不是已经拴着了吗？”  
“别用黄段子敷衍我！”  
“真的啊？”  
“……喂！”

 

——End


End file.
